Andrew Cherenkov
Andrew Cherenkov became known during the Zoar Incident in T.C. 4731 as a genetically-modified "Super Soldier" Überhuman mutant for the Galaxy Federation Naval Commander. Zoar Incident Cherenkov was brought into the world as a weapon of warfare, which happened all the time. Killing was his reason for living and existence. Post Zoar Incident When the incident ended, however, provisions were made for the Super Soldiers and they were simply dumped back into society. Cherenkov tried to build himself a "normal" life, but he eventually killed someone out of anger and instinct. While on trial, his lawyer (who later became his wife) defended him, and he was sentenced to undergo Level 7 Personality Reconditioning. Soon after, Cherenkov discovered that his wife had married him simply so she could obtain a license to have a child by cloning herself, rather than out of actual love. In a fit of anger and desperation, Cherenkov killed her, and was made to undergo Level 8 Personality Reconditioning in an attempt to prevent him from killing again. Cherenkov, for a period, returned to normal. However, while walking one day, he encountered a girl that looked familiar. It was the clone of his wife. As he looked at the girl, she turned to him and uttered one word: "Garbage". In a frenzy once more, he wrung her neck, and was made a test subject for the new Level 9 Personality Reconditioning procedure. Nevertheless, it failed to control his instincts, and he murdered everyone in the testing facility. Margulis found out about Cherenkov and took him under his wing into the U-TIC Organization. One of his first missions was to steal KOS-MOS, an android being developed by Vector Industries on planet Carioca. He was given a remote control device by Kevin Winnicot. Being only partially complete, KOS-MOS malfunctioned when Cherenkov activated her and murdered nearly all of the people in the room at time, including Shion Uzuki's fiancé Kevin. Years later, Cherenkov was involved in an experiment on Ariadne (his home planet) called the Zohar Link Experiment. The project ended in a catastrophic failure and the planet vanished, killing one-and-a-half billion people in the process. The Federation Government, keen to retrieve the Zohar, sent the battleship Woglinde to retrieve it. In order to secure the Zohar for themselves, the U-TIC Organization installed Cherenkov and a few others on the Woglinde masquerading as Federation Marines to secure it and send it back to them. Xenosaga Episode I Unfortunately for U-TIC, the Gnosis attacked the battleship and took the Zohar with them, but not before KOS-MOS identified it as merely being a Zohar Emulator. By clinging on to the side of Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley's escape pod, he was able to survive the destruction of the Woglinde and was rescued along with Shion and Allen by the Elsa. Shortly after their arrival onboard, a remaining Gnosis attacked the Elsa and almost killed Cherenkov by turning him into salt before it was neutralized by chaos. Soon afterwards, he began to suffer strange bouts of intense pain. The Elsa briefly stops at Dock Colony. During the stay, Andrew Cherenkov is attacked by a local gang. Andrew beats them up, and claims that the gang fought among itself instead. Eventually, at the giant Gnosis mothership "Cathedral Ship", Cherenkov suffered the fate of all those almost killed by a Gnosis - he was transformed into one himself called Gargoyle, assisted by two Oudogogues. Reluctantly, Shion and the others had to fight and eventually kill him. Shortly before he died, Shion "visited" Cherenkov one final time in his consciousness, where he was sitting on a strange monochrome beach - the Beach of Nothingness. Cherenkov told Shion that he liked it there, and that she would be there soon as well. This is a reference to the fact that Shion was almost killed by a Gnosis when she was onboard the Woglinde, and therefore should suffer the same fate as Cherenkov. As of the end of Episode II, however, Shion has not exhibited any signs of the trauma Cherenkov suffered before he met his end. Trivia * The surname "Cherenkov" was added onto the North American release of Xenosaga. In the original, he is simply referred to as Commander Andrew. * Although Xenosaga: The Animation is a retelling of Xenosaga Episode I, it completely omits Cherenkov's story (most likely due to the limited running-time of the animated series). In The Animation he dies on the Woglinde by a Gnosis, and is never mentioned again. * The symbols on his forehead are Hebrew numerals, representing his personality reconditioning. א is 1. ח is 8. Gallery CherArt.png|Art. Hebrew.png|Forehead. Hebrew.gif|Forehead. Category:Characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Gnosis Category:Federation officials